Digimon Virus Overload
by kingdom nice
Summary: A dangerous virus is transforming and destroying Digimon. And one boy is here to save the Digital World.


Digimon: Virus Overload

Chapter 1: From the human world to the digital world

"Damn Computer!" Called out a young teenage boy.  
It was the tenth time this week that the computers had acted up.  
The teen had multi-colored spiky hair that looked like fire.

his light orange eyes looked angry.  
he had light gray shirt under a light red vest.  
And his black pants with flames and tapped his dark brown shoes impatiently.

His teacher told him to be patient.  
But of course, his name means 'Impatient'.  
Aseri of course wasn't that patient.

As everybody left except him, Aseri looked at every computer.  
He wanted to know why the Computers been acting up.  
Aseri looked closer to the screen.

It became all static-y.  
This made the inpatient kid curious.  
"What in the world?" He asked himself.

He looked towards the computer.  
Waiting for something to happen.  
Of course, he didn't have to wait long enough.

"Help me!" Called out something.  
Aseri was surprised.  
Somebody needed help! But who?

Aseri looked closer.  
And appeared from the computer was a reptilian creäture.  
Reaching it's claws to the screen.

And it grabbed Aseri's face.  
The scared impatient kid fought it with his might.  
And he succeeded. Landing onto his butt on the floor.

Every computer screen went on.  
And every word he heard was 'Help me!' and 'Save us!'.  
He tried to run away, but the door somehow closed itself.

"Hello! Is anybody out there!" He called out.  
It didn't seem to be that the people outside could hear him.  
He couldn't know what to do.

It was until the main computer started glowing.  
Aseri couldn't know what to do next.  
As if something was bringing him towards the computer.

Aseri began to scream.  
He closed his eyes, thinking it was all a dream.

When he opened his eyes again, he was somewhere else.  
Around him were zeros and ones.  
He couldn't know if he was falling or not.

But just then he saw something.  
Was it a cloud?  
It wasn't one, but some kind of star thing.

"Oh Good! You're here!" it called out.  
It sounded female.  
The star thing tugged Aseri, towards some kind of portal.

What did this thing want?  
Did it have something to do with the creatures that wanted his help?  
And as they went into the portal, it was beginning to be brighter.

So bright, that Aseri had to close his eyes.  
He now knew that this wasn't a dream.  
But the inpatient boy still wanted answers.

"You can open them now." the star creäture told him.  
Aseri did as he was told.  
He looked down.

He was shocked.  
It was a city and castle floating over land.  
Aseri couldn't know what to think about it.

Just then, he and the star creäture landed in front of the castle.  
Aseri looked at the new surroundings.  
Being at a new and different place.

"Come here." The star creäture called to him.  
So Aseri followed it; heading towards a door that were guarded by two mechanical-like werewolves.  
"I've got the boy, please open." It told them.

They then opened the door.  
The star creäture came in first.  
And Aseri came into the castle.

He looked at the walls.  
Filled with different paintings of landscapes.  
Aseri wanted to know where he was, as he knew he wasn't at earth.

A little while later, Aseri and the star creature were in a throne room.  
He looked up, seeing that the ceiling had a sun painted on it.  
He then saw the two mechanical werewolves coming into the room.

And a reptilian creature standing on two legs in red flaming armor coming into the room too.  
It looked at him, with its eyes thinking that the stranger looked untrusting.  
Of course, Aseri just scoffed at that, and continued walking.

He then saw what was sitting on the throne.  
It was a mechanical-like lion.  
He was just like the sun.

And he looked like he was waiting for Aseri.  
Every creature bowed down to the mechanical lion.  
The reptilian creature pushed him down too, so he wouldn't be rude.

"Welcome, young human." The lion told him.  
Aseri stood up, making the reptile beside him surprised.  
That it angered the reptile to make him hit Aseri in the head.

"What did you do that for! ?" Aseri shouted at the reptile.  
"You need permission to stand up from Apollomon!" The reptile shouted.  
The star creature then tried to calm them down, but no avail.

"Calm down!" Called out the lion now named Apollomon.  
Both Aseri and the reptile both became silent.  
But still they looked at each other with daggers in their eyes.

"Now you've came here for a reason, right human?" Apollomon asked him.  
Aseri was angered that Apollomon kept calling him human.  
Of course, he didn't show it... A bit.

But Aseri was a bit confused.  
He couldn't know why he was here for a reason.  
But he did hear a lot of creatures in the computers that they needed help.

"A lot of those creatures, in the computers said that they needed help." The impatient kid told him.  
Apollomon nodded. Making Aseri sure that he was right.  
"But... What are these creatures? including all of you in this room?" Aseri asked, wanting more answers.

Apollomon went closer to him.  
"We beings are called Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short." he told him.  
Aseri just rolled his eyes.

"Look, what do I need to do to help?" Aseri asked.  
Apollomon just walked towards a window, and told him this.

"Someone from your world has created some kind of Virus to destroy us, and we do not know why." He said.  
Aseri was surprised by this! Someone from his world was trying to destroy these creatures?  
"Let me help!" he called out. Hoping to find a way to help.

The leader digimon looked at Aseri, and seemed to smile.  
"Then you'll need something that's down under this floor." he said.  
But what they didn't noticed was that something was headed straight towards him.

It was some kind of humanish person in a white robe.  
The person didn't say anything, but dodged every attack the Digimons gave it.  
And it was heading towards Apollomon.

"Apollomon!" Called out every digimon in the room.  
He was groaning, having some kind of aura around him.  
Apollomon looked at Aseri.

"Go! Get the V-tect, and hurry!" He called out to him, as he went to the throne and pressed a button.  
Making part of the floor disappear.  
Aseri ran towards it.

"Two of you stay with him, and make sure he's safe!" Aseri called out to the two mechanical werewolves.  
They nodded, and the reptile digimon and star digimon followed Aseri.  
Heading down to get the V-Tect thing.

The halls to the V-Tect was long, meaning that if they needed it. It might be too late.  
"We have to hurry!" The star digimon called out.  
Aseri began to run faster.

It was then they heard a roar.  
"We're hurrying!" Called out Aseri.  
But there was one problem.

Two doors were in the way.  
One of them was probably a trap.  
This was a problem for Aseri, as he didn't have any patience.

He didn't have the time to find out which one was the right one.  
So he decided to open two of the doors.  
One of them dropped some kind of boulder, and the other didn't.

Aseri sighed at this.  
And they went into the right.  
"Who built this place?" Aseri asked himself.

They started again. Heading to get the V-Tect.  
Something began to glow at the end.  
As Aseri reached to grab it, the glowing stopped.

What he was holding was some kind of navy blueish phone-like object with two Vs  
One Red V was righside up, and another yellow V was upside down.  
This must be the V-Tect that Apollomon talked about.

It was that time, that Aseri almost heard something.  
"_Judgement is coming!_" Said a voice.  
But who said that?

Of course, Aseri almost forgotten something.  
It was then that he knew that a virus had gotten to Apollomon.  
"We have to hurry!" he called out.

Aseri left in a hurry, leaving the two digimon behind.

All three got up, seeing that if Apollomon was still himself.  
"Hey, is he... ?" Aseri asked, before he saw the two mechanical werewolves backing away.  
Aseri and the others looked on.

He saw Apollomon now darkish blue.  
And was now laughing evilly.  
"What just happened?" Aseri asked, a little bit scared.

It was the star digimon who hid behind him told him this.  
"This is Apollomon's whispered form, when something happens, just like this. He's not the same digimon anymore." it told him.  
Aseri was shocked, seeing that the lion digimon was looking at him.

Apollomon Whispered then jumped, and raised his fists! Ready to pummel him!  
But one of the Mechanical werewolves, now both named, Mechaweregarurumons, had blocked it.  
"Go, Now!" Called the first Mechaweregarurumon.

Aseri thought.  
But didn't want to leave. As he knew a digimon needed help.  
"I'm not leaving!" He called out, and began to look ready for battle.

"Pathectic human!" Apollomon Whispered called out.  
But Aseri wasn't phased by that name calling.  
He than took out the V-Tect, trying to search for traces that the Virus had came into.

"Fire Rocket!" The reptile digimon, Flamedramon called out, having fireballs coming out of his hands.  
And the second Mechaweregarurumon had taken out a sword.  
And blocked Apollomon Whispered's claws.

Then, Aseri tried to push a few buttons.  
He then growled in frustration.  
Apollomon was in his Whispered mode, and he didn't tell him what the V-Tect did.

The impatient kid had heard a clanging sound near him.  
He saw the digimon in front of Apollomon Whispered down.  
And the dark digimon looked at him, his face looking like he was smiling evilly.

"Now, Pathetic human...Time for you to DIE!" Apollomon Whispered shouted.  
Aseri saw something glowing in his mouth.  
It was some kind of beam.

He was ready to attack him!  
But luckily, Aseri dodged it.  
The impatient kid looked around, and saw the sword that was dropped a few minutes ago.

Aseri grabbed it, but the sword was heavy.  
He looked at the leader of this city.  
"You know, this is tiring. So I'm going to beat the Virus out of you!" He called out to Apollomon Whispered.

A few blocks from both Aseri and Apollomon Whispered from claw and sword.  
Apollomon Whispered laughed. "Very good for a first timer." he mocked Aseri.  
The impatient kid couldn't know what to say.

"Thanks?" Was all he had to say, before Apollomon Whispered puched him.  
Aseri groaned as he was punched in the gut. Looking at Apollomon Whispered.  
"I was just mocking you human!" He shouted, laughing at Aseri.

The impatient kid became angry.  
"You know, since you called me human. I was wanting to tell you this." Aseri told him.  
And then he charged at him, ready to get the Virus out of him.

Apollomon Whispered fired a beam at him again.  
And Aseri had dodged in a second, without even flinching.  
He then stabbed Apollomon Whispered in the chest.

"My name, is Aseri." he told him.  
Behind him, the little star digimon had healed the others.  
But just then, Aseri's V-Tect began to glow.

He then held it, having some numbers going into Apollomon, reverting him from his Whispered form.  
Aseri dropped the sword, and came closer to Apollomon.  
"Are you alright?" He asked the leader.

Apollomon opened his eyes weakly, looking at him.  
He looked around, his friends looking at him worried.  
"I'm sorry... For hurting all of you." He apologized.

He then looked at the young boy, smiling at him.  
"Looks like you knew how the V-tect already works." he said.  
Aseri looked at it, seeing that it said 'Virus deleted'.

When Aseri put it back into his pocket, he saw that Apollomon was disappearing.  
He couldn't know what to do.  
"Apollomon! What's going on! ?" He asked, tears forming from his eyes.

Apollomon laughed softly.  
"This is what happens when a Digimon dies, either they'll become a digi-egg once more, or be no more." He explained.  
Aseri couldn't believe this.

"I'm so sorry! I was just trying too..." He tried to apologized, but his tears were beginning to flow.  
Apollomon just looked at him, raising his hand to reassure him.  
But he disappeared before he could do that.

The digimon behind Aseri were shocked.  
For Losing their leader, the city's digimon cannot know this.  
Aseri had stopped silently crying, for he knew that this was up to him.

He then stood up, looking at them.  
"What do you want us to do?" Flamedramon asked.  
It was then that they heard an insane laughter.

They all turned around.  
Seeing that the virus was sitting on Apollomon's throne.  
Aseri walked towards it with both anger and determination.

"I'm going to find out who created you, and when I do. I will clean this world from you!" he told the virus.  
The Virus just shrugged off the threat Aseri gave it.  
And disappeared without a trace.

Aseri then went to the digimon.  
"You two, tell the Digimon in the city that Apollomon will be coming with us to find the person who made the Virus." he told them.  
Both Mechaweregarurumons nodded.

But something got the impatient kid's attention.  
"But...How are we going to go down?" he asked.  
The first Mechaweregarurumon told him to follow him.

Later, all of them went into some kind of garage.  
"Here, It's Apollomon's ship. You can use it to go to the land." he told them.  
The ship was big enough to fit ten humans, and four digimon in there.  
The biggest chair was for Apollomon.

Flamedramon was the one who was going to drive the ship.  
Aseri just looked at the controls, making him very confused.  
Just then, the ship was turned on.

Aseri looked out at the window.  
Seeing the two Mechaweregarurumons nodding to them  
he then gave a salute, heading down to the land.


End file.
